Les larmes de Sakura
by Elynatou
Summary: Sakura pleure... enfin... elle y parvient...


Sakura venait de rentrer. Elle rentrait chez elle, enfin, après avoir longtemps erré dans Konoha. Depuis ce jour-là, personne n'était entré dans son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte, puis les volets.

_Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait sans bruit.  
Elle pleurait doucement la nuit.  
Elle pleurait pour oublier sa vie._

Sa vie. Sa vie qui s'était arrêtée voila cinq ans. Elle était partie en mission avec Naruto et Sai, une simple mission de rang B, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Jamais cette mission n'aurait dut tourner ainsi.

_Elle pleurait allongée sur son lit,  
Son grand lit, de vide toujours aussi plein._

Son regard se posa sur sa table de nuit, là ou était posé la photo du Team 7, seule et unique photo regroupant Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi et elle-même. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle fixait la photo. Tous ces souvenirs remontaient en elle, Naruto et Sasuke qui se disputaient, Kakashi et son comportement spécial… Bien qu'elle montrait qu'elle désapprouvait ce comportement, au fond d'elle, Sakura avait toujours été amusée par Kakashi. Tous, tous les trois avait été ses amis, ils s'étaient soutenus si souvent. Avec un pincement au cœur, Sakura repensa au jour au Sasuke était partis. C'était ce jour là qui avait changé toute sa vie, toute leur vie.

_Toute seule, elle noyait son chagrin  
Dans son océan chaud, jusqu'au matin._

Depuis ce jour, Sakura voulait montrer qu'elle était forte, qu'elle était capable de l'oublier, lui, Sasuke, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait suivit jour après jour l'entrainement de Tsunade, elle était devenue puissante, autant voire même plus que Tsunade. Mais au fond d'elle, Sakura était détruite. En partant, Sasuke avait emmené son cœur, mais personne ne le savais.

_  
Sur ses deux joues, elle posait les mains,  
Elle pleurait, pleurait timidement.  
Elle était perdue dans ses beaux draps blancs._

Et puis il y a 4 ans, Il était revenu. Il avait réalisé que sa vengeance ne mènerait à rien, qu'en partant, il avait perdu tous les gens qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait. La tête baissée, il était rentré dans le village. Mais Sakura, par la fenêtre de l'hôpital où elle travaillait, avait reconnu sa démarche. Elle l'avait reconnu. Alors elle avait courut à sa rencontre. Elle s'était posé devant lui et l'avais regardé. Sasuke avait relevé la tête, l'avait regardé au fond des yeux, et tout doucement, lui avait dit :

- Tu m'as manquée

Alors Sakura n'avait pas put se retenir, elle l'avait d'abord giflé, puis s'était jetée dans ses bras.

_  
Ses larmes roulaient aussi simplement  
Que, sur le sol plat, une bille d'enfant.  
_

Sur ces entrefaites, Naruto était arrivé. Même celui-ci avait changé son comportement envers son meilleur ami. Sakura avait relâché Sasuke et regardait les deux jeunes hommes.

- Content de te revoir ! avait lâché Naruto. Puis il s'était retourné et commençait à repartir. Sasuke l'avait alors rattrapé et lui dit :

- Désolé, désolé de t'avoir fait ça…

- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'excuser, nous nous sommes déjà expliqués… Souviens toi de ce que je t'avais dis. Naruto se libéra de Sasuke puis repartit en direction du stade d'entrainement où l'attendaient ses Genins.

Sakura venait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé l'année précédente. Naruto avait disparut pendant une semaine, et était réapparut totalement déprimé. Personne n'avait jamais sut ce qu'il s'était passé, mais depuis ce jour là, Naruto avait énormément changé, il avait grandit dans sa tête. Sakura venait de comprendre qu'il avait retrouvé son ami. Elle ignorait ce qui avait été dit, mais cette rencontre ne devait pas être innocente en ce qui concernait le retour de Sasuke.

_Témoins du désespoir de la douleur,  
Les larmes, ces perles, étaient ses sœurs._

Sasuke s'était alors retourné vers Sakura, lui avait prit la main et l'avait emmené au parc. C'était là qu'il lui avait tout dit.

- C'est toujours quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point on y tenait.

Sakura avait eu du mal à interpréter cette phrase. Sasuke avait alors tourné la tête vers elle. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, Sakura apercevait des sentiments dans les yeux de l'Uchiha.

- Je t'aime Sakura, j'en suis sûr désormais, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Sakura avait alors fermé les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Sasuke n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle, mais ce fut elle qui déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Quelques mois plus tard, Haruno Sakura devenait Uchiha Sakura. De cette union était né un enfant, un petit garçon, Sanzo.

Et puis trois ans plus tard, elle était partie en mission avec Naruto et Sai, Sasuke n'ayant pas réintégré l'équipe 7. C'était une petite mission, son équipe devait aller porter un message à Suna, et Naruto avait emmené ses Genins pour les former aux missions de ce type. La missions s'était déroulée sans encombre et n'avait durée qu'une semaine. Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient aperçut de la fumée s'élever de Konoha. Inquiet, Ils avaient accéléré leur retour. En entrant dans le village, ils n'avait découvert que le village avait subit une attaque d'Oto. Les pertes avaient été nombreuses. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le point de rassemblement, Tsunade-sama s'approcha d'eux. Elle avait le regard sombre et triste. Elle s'arrêta devant Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Sakura se mit alors à hurler, à hurler de douleur d'après ce que pouvaient comprendre Naruto et Sai.

_  
La mort et la pureté, par sa blancheur,  
Montraient l'ambiguïté de son malheur._

Sasuke était mort… Il était mort pour protéger leur fils, leur fils qui lui aussi était mort. Tsunade lui avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé, mais Sakura ne s'en souvenait plus.

_Jamais son visage ne s'éclairait,  
La même émotion y transparaissait._

Sakura n'avait jamais pleuré depuis leurs enterrements. Elle s'était enfermées dans son travail, ne quittait plus l'hôpital, ne voyait plus personne. Naruto, Sai et Kakashi se faisaient du souci pour elle, mais elle les évitait.

Et puis Sakura avait découvert une chose. Il lui restait quelque chose de son mari. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle portait son enfant. Un nouvel enfant allait naitre. Un enfant qui n'aurait pas de père. Alors, Sakura était rentrée chez elle, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis de mois, depuis leurs morts. Et là, elle avait craqué, elle devait réapprendre à vivre.

_Elle pleurait allongée sur son lit,  
Son grand lit, de vide toujours aussi plein.  
Toute seule, elle noyait son chagrin  
Dans son océan chaud, jusqu'au matin._

Pourtant, tout le monde la connaissait

Mais nul ne se doutait qu'elle pleurait.


End file.
